En été
by Ryokushokumaru
Summary: Juste une nuit, en été, dans ce parc. One-Shot. Collaboration avec Elizabeth Mary Holmes.


**Titre**: En été.

**Auteures**: Elizabeth Mary Holmes et Ryokushokumaru

**Rating** : M

**Genre(s)** : Romance

**Nombre de mots**: 1825

**Disclaimers :** Sherlock est une série télévisée produite par la BBC et réalisée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Elle est basée sur l'œuvre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Par conséquent l'auteure et moi-même ne gagnons rien sur cette fanfiction.

**Notes**: Cet OS a été écrit par Elizabeth Mary Holmes et Ryokushokumaru il est né d'un RP où la première était Sherlock et la seconde John. En espérant que ce petit texte vous plaira et en vous souhaitant dans tous les cas une bonne lecture.

* * *

En été, la nuit, l'air chaud s'envolait à travers les branches, les criquets chantaient en cœur cachés derrière les buissons, il n'y avait aucun nuage, aucun bruit et assis sur les vieilles balançoires grinçantes en bois du parc on apercevait les étoiles scintiller.

Sur l'une des balançoires était assise une sombre silhouette prise dans un long manteau. Ses contours obscurs n'étaient éclairés que par la lune pâle et l'extrémité rougeoyante d'une cigarette allumée dont les volutes argentées venaient se perdre dans la nuit.

À quelques mètres à peine, était éclairée par des centaines de petites lucioles une autre ombre, plus petite, vêtue d'un pull beige en grosse maille. Adossé contre le tronc d'un arbre, observant l'Autre se balancer d'avant en arrière d'un rythme lent, alors qu'un nuage de fumée s'envolait au-dessus de sa tête.

L'homme balançait ses hanches au rythme de ses bouffées de tabac, il expirait profondément. Un sourire mutin jouait sur ses lèvres fines et il semblait se délecter de la _réaction _plutôt appréciable et non négligeable que cela engendrait chez la petite silhouette devant lui.

Il le savait, le regarder fumer lui plaisait, il ne pouvait plus se mentir. Il aimait particulièrement la forme arrondie de ses lèvres tenant la cigarette, ou notamment quand le bout de ses doigts venait à effleurer son arc de cupidon d'une façon très sensuel lorsqu'il expirait.

Il faisait ça sciemment, sachant que l'excitation de John décuplait à chacun de ses balancements de de hanches. Sa propre excitation avait pris une certaine mesure ou plutôt une mesure certaine depuis un quart d'heure. Il avait une envie irrépressible de se loger dans l'intimité de son compagnon pour y trouver soulagement et plaisir.

L'ancien soldat avait su résister de nombreuses fois à la tentation, malgré les propositions silencieuses et indécentes du détective. Il avait su faire appel à son sang-froid pour ne pas répondre aux avances et lui tenir tête. Pourtant c'est le cœur palpitant, et le boxer tendu qu'il osa se placer en face de son ami, le regardant s'approcher et s'éloigner de lui, fumant sa simple cigarette avec plus de glamour qu'une lady.

Au-delà du glamour, cela donnait une certaine apparence de mauvais garçon au détective pourtant paré d'une chemise blanche cintrée et d'un pantalon terriblement ajusté qui paressait tellement raisonnable malgré le balancement langoureux mais pourtant démentiel de ses hanches souples. Il avait hâte.

La tête brune lui semblait si proche qu'il n'aurait rien eu à faire pour l'embrasser. Alors John s'amusait à effleurer sa bouche quand il le pouvait, car Sherlock se balançait vers l'arrière et s'éloignait quelques secondes du médecin, revenant vers lui très lentement un sourire malin au coin des lèvres.

Sherlock écarta légèrement les jambes pour regagner une certaine stabilité et il finit par s'arrêter complétement. Ce ne fût pas pour autant qu'il accepta de poser ses lèvres définitivement sur celles de son ami blond. Il voulait que John lui demande grâce. Trois fois. Et il le prendrait. Peut-être.

Le blond ne voulait pas se laisser faire de cette manière, malicieusement il saisit les vieilles cordes de la balançoire et tira Sherlock vers lui. Avant de faire ce qu'il désirait, il croisa son regard, ses pupilles dilatées et ses iris pétillants de désir. Oh comme John aimait ce regard plein de sous-entendus, il s'empourpra légèrement et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du détective consultant.

Sherlock descendit promptement de la balançoire sitôt qu'il eut pu poser ses deux pieds sur le sol. Il ne saurait se satisfaire d'un chaste baiser. Il voulait plus. Et il aurait plus. En effet il commença par mordiller les lèvres pleines du médecin avant de passer un coup de langue appréciateur sur les siennes pour les préparer à plus.

Les choses devinrent plus appétissantes pour l'ancien soldat, ses mains plaquées contre le torse du plus grand, dévorant le cou laiteux de l'Autre alors que ses doigts de violoniste s'égaraient plus bas pour le débarrasser de son pantalon.

Avant de poursuivre toutes choses plus sérieuses, Sherlock échangea un regard avec son amant blond, lui demandant son assentiment. Le docteur sourit. Le détective avait compris et baissa le slip de coton gris qui recouvrait une envie plus que naissante. Le brun eut un sourire quelque peu carnassier, ses dents blanches brillant dans la lueur de la lune.

La vue d'un homme d'un mètre quatre-vingt agenouillé face à son propre sexe dressé était bien plus succulente que n'importe quelle sucrerie. Mais cette délicieuse sensation de domination avait un gout amer, John savait que Sherlock n'allait pas le satisfaire sans dire mot. Il attendait que le docteur le supplie, comme à l'accoutumée quand il savait que le blond ne pourrait se débrouiller seul face à ce genre de problème.

John, médecin et militaire de surcroit, n'était pas un homme du genre à s'incliner, et ça Sherlock le savait très bien, vraiment très bien. Pourtant le plus jeune opta pour une solution drastique et allait s'amuser. Il déposa un baiser sur le membre déjà luisant et turgescent, en agaçant l'extrémité mais sans jamais aller plus loin. Dieu que c'était bon de laisser ses lèvres s'abandonner. Mais il devait se ressaisir.

C'était très érotique de voir son amant lui faire une putain de pipe qu'il saura parfaite. Sa langue traçait des chemins lentement, titillant sa veine principale. Très sensible, puisque Sherlock fut prier une fois :

« Oh mon dieu... Sherlock Encore » Avait supplié le plus vieux, ses jambes flageolant légèrement.

Le limier brun sourit largement en interrompant sa caresse buccale. John allait devoir le supplier. Il se rassit sur la balançoire en l'abandonnant le slip à mi-cuisse. Et il recommença à aller d'avant en arrière très langoureusement. Juste lentement pour ne pas perdre le contrôle, juste assez vite pour donner des idées sur ce qu'il voulait faire à son amant blond cruellement négligé.

Le blondinet était debout, sexe érigé vers le haut, le regard bête face à celui vicieux de son ami. Il haussa les épaules, pas vraiment surpris de cette réaction et du petit jeu du détective.

« Sherlock… Tu es vraiment un sale type »

Il le savait, il ne reprendrait pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas imploré. Et Sherlock était têtu, de plus John avait gouté à un délice si intense qu'il ne pourrait plus se satisfaire de sa propre main.

« Tu m'aimes comme ça, pas vrai. » rétorqua Sherlock avait un rictus mauvais. Il pouvait être un vrai salaud, et parfois c'était jouissif. Le détective se demanda ensuite comment il allait procéder : allait-il se servir de sa langue, de ses mains ou de ses doigts ? Allait-il se consacrer à l'intimité de John ou bien à son membre rougeoyant ? Il avait vraiment l'embarras du choix.

« Très bien Sherlock Holmes » marmonna le blond en se débarrassant de son caleçon qu'il lança plus loin dans l'herbe fraichement coupé dans la journée. Il se rapprocha de la balançoire, exactement à l'endroit même où la cuisse du détective se frottait contre son sexe, John ajouta malicieusement :

« Si tu ne veux pas t'occuper de moi, je m'occupe avec toi.»

Sherlock se mordit la lippe pour ne pas gémir quand il sentit que John allait lui rendre la pareille et être autant si ce n'est plus diabolique que lui. Le médecin était talentueux, ses mains étaient expertes et habiles, il valait mieux l'avoir avec lui que tout contre lui. Tout contre lui pour le mener à bout et jusque dans ses derniers retranchements.

Sans le quitter du regard, une des mains calleuses se faufila jusqu'à la ceinture du brun, cette même main, se posa d'abord sur les vêtements, flattant la bosse du plus jeune. Puis se fraya un chemin en dessous, les doigts taquins du docteur examinant le désir brûlant de Sherlock.

Le détective frémit, il fallait se concentrer, résister, ne pas céder. Il prit les mains de John en faisant appel à tout son self-control. Respirant bruyamment, il posa ses lèvres sur celles du médecin qui s'écarta un peu. Puis après l'avoir distrait, il décida qu'il était temps d'accorder un peu de sa mansuétude à son amant. Sa bouche fine s'arrêta sur son sexe palpitant.

John était fier d'avoir finalement fait céder Sherlock et que la langue experte de ce dernier se balade indolemment là il en avait besoin. La frustration avait fait monter en lui une envie inextinguible. Et c'est avec force qu'il passa ses mains sur la nuque de son amant, l'empêchant de prolonger le supplice.

Le brun le dégusta avec satisfaction, faisant courir sa langue avide sur le membre épais, il s'en délecta le caressant vigoureusement. Les soupirs venant mourir sur les lèvres de son amant ne faisaient rien pour arranger sa propre excitation. Mais il se contiendrait.

Les coups de langue faisaient frémir le docteur excité au possible, ses ongles courts s'enfonçaient dans la fine peau du cou du détective et la tension ne cessait de croître dans ses muscles. Il poussait de longs râles satisfaits, se sentant bientôt venir.

Sherlock retourna s'asseoir sur la balançoire et déboutonnant précipitamment son pantalon qu'il baissa à mi-cuisse. Laissant dans son sillage un John surpris il l'invita à s'asseoir sur ses cuisses pâles. Le blond s'exécuta après avoir compris l'intention de son amant. L'angle de pénétration était étrange mais des plus plaisants dès lors que John se penchait en avant.

Le blond était assez sceptique s'imaginant déjà par terre, les quatre fers en l'air si la balançoire craquait, mais à sa grande surprise rien ne céda. Il oublia très vite de se soucier des crochets qui grinçaient quand son amant débuta les lents mouvements en lui.

Comme il l'avait fait auparavant Sherlock se balançait d'avant en arrière très langoureusement, laissant un John surexcité haletant et se demandant comment son génie de petit ami pouvait faire d'un jeu d'enfant, un jeu terriblement érotique.

Au mouvement de balancier s'adjoignait un déhanchement subtil et des caresses osées. Dans l'intimité moite et étroite de John, le détective n'allait pas tarder à venir. Et ce fut le cas. Le brun se montrant assez vocal lorsqu'il se répandit.

Il n'en fallut que très peu, pour que le médecin, par les caresses et les gémissements de son amant, soit libérer de sa douloureuse envie. Alors qu'ils ne faisaient qu'un, le détective se retira pour amener John à se coucher dans l'herbe, à moitié nus, se bécotant comme des adolescents.

L'ancien soldat aimait ces moments d'après amour tendres et affectueux. Surtout quand Sherlock se montrait agréablement doux, l'embrassant timidement alors qu'ils venaient de s'envoyer en l'air sauvagement. Il appréciait ce moment de complicité.

Sauf quand ils remarquèrent trop tard qu'ils avait passé la nuit là et qu'aux premières heures du jour, les arrosoirs automatiques du parc se déclenchèrent…

Ils se regardèrent, se rhabillèrent aussi rapidement que les vêtements trempés leur permettaient et éclatèrent d'un rire franc et bruyant alors que Sherlock tentait d'allumer une cigarette qu'il avait péché dans un paquet détrempé aux premières lueurs de l'aube encore grise.

**THE END**


End file.
